A love like theirs
by PersephoneQueenOfDeath
Summary: She's been gone six years. He's done everything he could to forget the only woman he'd ever loved. Now she's back and she's bringing a ton of problems for all of them. Can he protect her? Does he even want to? Will she even let him? They don't know, but with a love like theirs anything is possible. Vince/OC.
1. Chapter 1

Leon and Jesse could feel the tension in the air when they walked into the shop that morning. Dom was leaning over the hood of a Corvette but would constantly look up and at the entrance before he shook his head and went back to what he was doing. Letty and Vince were the same; Letty would constantly duck out of the shop and Leon would occasionally catch her looking down the busy street as if she were waiting for something. Vince was just acting odd; he was on edge, which wasn't anything new for the hot-headed member of their crew, but it was strange to see him constantly pulling out his phone or looking towards the clock before he'd shake his head and begin muttering to himself.

Around noon when no one made to head to the store for something to eat, Leon was ready to ask them what the hell had them so wound up. His question remained unasked, however, when a midnight blue 1970 Chevrolet Camaro Z28 came roaring into the shop, breaking cleanly and quietly before the engine shut off and a woman stepped out of the car.

She was small, maybe no more than five feet and four inches tall and looked to weigh no more than a hundred and twenty pounds. Leon admired her shapely and perfectly tanned legs that were revealed to his eyes because of the cut-off denim shorts she was wearing. Everything was toned and taut, her tank top short enough to reveal her tight stomach, flawed only by the few silver stretchmarks on her hips, and the muscle definition in her arms. Her mahogany waves fell to the dip of her back and was pulled back at the sides to keep hair from falling in her heart shaped face. Her eyes were covered by the mirrored aviators she wore and a large smile stretched her slightly asymmetrical lips.

"Miss me?" she managed to get out before she was being tackled to the ground by Letty.

Leon and Jesse gapped at the sight before them. Letty didn't _hug _other women unless it was Mia. She also didn't hug anyone as enthusiastically as she was hugging the woman she had just knocked to the ground. "What the fuck kinda question is that?" Letty chuckled as she finally pulled away from the woman and stood up.

The woman barely managed to open her mouth before she was being hoisted off the ground and bearhugged by Dom who was smiling just as widely at Letty was. "We're happy your home, Mack," Dom told the woman who hugged him back just as enthusiastically as she had done Letty. Both Leon and Jesse were once again surprised at Letty's reaction; instead of glaring at the woman who dared to hug Dom so intimately, she simply smiled wider.

When Dom finally put the woman, Mack, down he didn't relinquish the hold he had on her shoulders as all three of them collectively turned to Vince who was standing stiffly by the car he had been working on, his face pinched and his fists clenched.

"Hey, Vince," Mack said quietly, her voice still managing to travel the length of the shop that divided her and Vince.

Her voice seemed to do it and Leon and Jesse watched as he slammed the hood of the car shut before he stormed from the shop, not once bothering to look at any of them as he did. Leon heard Mack sigh heavily and turned to see Dom releasing his grip on her only for it to be replaced by Letty before Dom was following Vince from the shop. Barely a moment later Leon heard the sounds of their cars firing up and peeling out of the carpark.

"That went better than I thought it would," Mack said after a moment of silence and Leon and Jesse heard Letty snort. "It did," Mack sighed, "I was expecting him to at least yell at me before he walked outta here."

"He's missed you, Kenzie," Letty told her, neither woman paying attention to their present company.

It was Mack's turn to snort as she looked at Letty incredulously, "you can't be serious, Ticia, I bet he moved on the moment he could no longer see my break lights."

"Fucking any willing Racer Chaser don't count as moving on, shorty," Letty argued.

It was at that moment that Jesse just so happened to sneeze and both women turned to look at him and Leon. Leon couldn't believe how fast Mack's emotions could change. Just a moment ago she was looking like someone had killed her dog and now she was smiling at them, her red painted lips spreading over straight white teeth.

"You guys must be Jesse and Leon," she began, practically bouncing over to them. She stopped only inches from them, her hand held out expectantly and the smile never dropping from her face, "Dom's told me a bit about you both."

"Leon," he offered, shaking her hand and helping her to figure out which of them was which.

"Uh, J-Jesse," Jesse stuttered, shaking her hand quickly before he dropped it like she had burned him.

"I'm Mackenzie," she introduced, "but everyone either calls me Mack or Kenzie."

"Any last name?" Jesse asked, wondering if Dom would want him to do a background check on this woman.

Letty wrapped her arm around Mack's waist and shook her head, "we don't need no checks on Kenzie, Jess," she told him, "we've known her our whole lives."

Mack smiled when the two men gave them inquisitive looks and shrugged nonchalantly, "I used to live next door to Dom and Mia," she elaborated, "until I moved when I was seventeen."

"You mean before your Pa carted you away when you were seventeen," Letty scoffed, her eyes narrowing as she thought about Mack's father. "What man makes his daughter leave the only family she knows right after her Ma dies?" Letty ranted.

"My old man, obviously," Mack deadpanned. She turned to Leon and Jesse, the smile firmly in place once more, "it was awesome meetin' you both but I'm gonna head to the store and see Mia. Catch you later though, right?" that last part was directed at Letty who gave her a 'no fucking kidding' look. Mack grinned sheepishly before she waved at everyone and got in her car, burning rubber before she disappeared down the street.

Leon whistled, "that was one hot chick," he grinned, high fiving Jesse who nodded his head in agreement.

Letty smirked at the both of them before she shook her head, "I wouldn't let Vince hear either of you saying shit like that. Not about Kenzie."

"What's up with Vince anyway?" Jesse asked curiously.

Sighing, Letty looked at the entrance to the shop, "Vince and Kenzie used to be real tight."

"How tight?" Leon asked when Letty fell silent for a moment.

"Kenzie is to Vince, what I am to Dom," she answered simply and Leon couldn't believe what he was hearing. The comparison must have been wrong because there was no way Vince thought of anyone the way Dom thought of Letty, not unless it was Mia. As if she could sense where his thoughts had gone, Letty shook her head, "there ain't anything real there when it comes to what Vince thinks he feels towards Mia. Mia and Kenzie were best friends growing up, even if she was slightly older, and I think Vince decided to cling to the closest thing to Kenzie when she left."

"Damn," Leon muttered.

Letty chuckled, "you ain't seen nothin' yet, just wait until Vince finally let's shit out. Kenzie ain't no push over and that's one fight I'm dyin' to watch."

* * *

Vince had gone to the store to cool down and have a beer. Seeing Mack, even though he had been expecting it, had been like getting kicked in the balls repeatedly. He thought that after six years he would have finally gotten over her but seeing her today proved otherwise. When she had spoken to him, her voice so quiet and unlike her, he had wanted to throw her over his shoulder and find somewhere private where he could wake up that fiery passion he had fallen in love with. Instead, he had allowed his hurt and anger to fuel his actions; he didn't even slow down when Dom called his name nor when he saw his best friend's car speeding closely behind his own.

He practically skidded into a parking spot at the store and jumped from his car before he stomped inside. Vince went straight to the fridge and plucked himself a beer, not even bothering to say hi to Mia like he usually would. He didn't even want to try and flirt with her which was new because he had been doing it for years now. It made him angry, knowing that he didn't want to flirt with Mia because Mack was back in his life. After six years, he didn't want her to affect him as much as she was.

"Hey, Vince," Mia said, watching him curiously as he went into the back room and sat at the table without so much as looking at her. When Dom came in a moment later, Mia sighed, "I take it, Kenzie was just at the shop?" she asked. When Dom nodded, Mia looked back at Vince, "he gonna be okay?"

"Yeah," Dom replied, "he just needs to sort through some shit. Figure out what he's feelin' at the moment."

"He never stopped loving her, Dom," Mia whispered, not wanting Vince to overhear them, "all the times he flirted with me or he messed around with those Racer Chasers, he never once stopped loving her."

"Well," Dom smiled, "she made one hell of an impression on him when she came back from that summer camp when she was fifteen."

Mia laughed, remembering the day as if it only happened yesterday.

_Mia was sitting on the front steps of the house, waiting to see Kenzie's mum's car coming down the street. Dom would walk in and out of the house, checking to make sure Mia was okay and see if Kenzie was home yet. Vince, on the other hand, was complaining loudly about how Kenzie was getting a barbeque thrown in her honour when she had _chosen _to go away on camp for the whole summer. Mia could hear her dad chuckling but couldn't really make out anything he was saying to the impatient teenager._

_She looked down the street once more and her eyes widened when she saw the familiar car. Mia jumped from the step, turning to yell into the house. "Dom! They're here!" she said before she was running down the rest of the stairs and into the driveway just as the car pulled up to the house next door. _

_Mia didn't even give Kenzie enough time to get out of the car before she was tackling her in a hug. "You're back!" she cried, "you've no idea how bored I've been! Even Letty missed you!"_

_Kenzie chuckled and Mia finally pulled away and allowed the other teenager to stand. Her eyes widened once more when she took Kenzie in. Before summer, Kenzie had been short and chubby with frizzy hair and braces. Now, Kenzie was a knock out. She had lost all of the extra weight she had been carrying around and had even grown to just over five feet. Her hair was straightened and her braces had been removed. _

_She was wearing a pair of loose-fitting jeans and a white tank top underneath a flannel shirt she had unbuttoned and the sleeves rolled up to her elbows. She was absolutely gorgeous, and the whistles from behind her only seemed to agree with her._

"_Damn, Mack," came Dom's voice and both girls turned to look at him. Mia was surprised once more when, instead of blushing like she usually did when a guy spoke to her, Kenzie smirked, cocking her hip as she crossed her arms over her chest, "what the hell happened to you?"_

_She laughed and Mia found herself smiling at the sound, "puberty is a wonderful thing," Kenzie replied joyfully, "it just happened to be slow gettin' around to me."_

"_Must be," grunted Vince, a nasty smirk on his face as he moved to stand beside Dom, "ya still gonna be the same chubby beaver we've always known, Maccas."_

_Mia and Dom glared at Vince as Mia moved to comfort Kenzie, knowing how upset she got when Vince would pick on her. It didn't always happen, but when it did, Kenzie would lock herself away in her room for hours as she cried. Mia knew she had had a crush on Vince since they were Freshmen and couldn't believe that Vince hadn't noticed either. Kenzie was a good girl, sweet and kind, much better than those mean girls Vince was always fawning over._

_Kenzie surprised all of them, however, when she took three measured steps towards Vince before she was punching him in the face. Dom and Mia blinked owlishly as they watched Vince grab his jaw with a pained yell before he too was looking at Kenzie._

"_Go fuck yourself, Vince," Kenzie growled before she walked back to Mia, threaded their arms together and started heading for the house, "so, what's for lunch?"_

_Mia looked at Vince as they were passing, expecting him to be angry, but was surprised when all she saw on his face was awe as his eyes followed Kenzie's every move. She smirked, knowing her best friend had just captured the attention of the guy she had been crushing on for ages._

_And all it took was one punch._

Mia looked up as she heard a car come to a stop out front and squealed when she saw Mack climb out of the car. She ran around the counter and rushed from the store, throwing her arms around Mack who managed to steady herself before they both fell over. "I've missed you so much," she whispered to the older woman.

"Missed you too, Mia," Mack sighed, relaxing into Mia's hug, "how's things been for you? Dom keepin' you busy with this place?"

"I practically _own _this place," she grinned, "I just let him think he owns it."

Mack chuckled, "that's my girl," she praised before she looked into the shop and groaned when she saw the back of Vince's head and the raised eyebrow Dom sent her before he went back to speaking with Vince.

Mia looked back at what Mack was looking at, already knowing, and then turned back to look at the woman standing in front of her. "You should talk to him, Kenzie," she said softly, "he's hurting right now and both of you need to talk to one another."

"And what am I supposed to say, Mia?" Mack sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose.

"You could start with why you never came back after you turned eighteen," Mia told her, "we all wanna know, Kenzie. We waited for weeks but you never showed up."

"A lot has happened," Mack told her, her eyes seeming far older than her twenty-three years, "and I really need to tell someone about it but I can't tell Vince, not yet."

"I'll see if I can knock off early and we can go for a drive and talk," Mia told her, already turning around and heading into the store before Mack could protest. Mack followed her in hesitantly, completely avoiding looking at Vince when he turned to see who had entered the store. She didn't miss how his whole body stiffened at the sight of her before he turned back to Dom as Mia entered the back room. "I'm gonna head off early," she told her brother, "Kenzie needs to get a few things off her chest so we're gonna go for a drive."

"Sure," Dom answered readily, "I'll call someone to come mind the store. She okay?"

Mia shrugged, "I'm not sure." She turned to look at Vince who refused to look anywhere but at the beer he was tightly gripping in his hand. "You gotta talk to her, Vince," Mia told him sternly, "you both have things you gotta say."

"I don't have anything to say to that bitch," Vince growled, bringing the bottle of beer to his lips before he downed half the bottle.

"Don't call her that," Mia frowned, "you know you don't mean it."

"Yeah I do," he replied, standing up and walking to the door before he looked out at Mack standing awkwardly in the middle of the store. "You should have stayed gone," he told her gruffly, "no one needs you here and no one wants you here. You're just gonna fuck things up before you skip town again."

"Vince!" Dom growled, "lay off her, man."

"Why?" he asked, his eyes not leaving hers and her russet orbs peered into his own. He felt his heart skip when he saw that familiar fire beginning to alight in her eyes before he looked down to see her clenching her fists tightly. He wanted to smile, but he was too pissed right now. "Why the fuck did you come back, Maccas?" he continued, using the nickname he used when he was feeling particularly mean towards her when they were younger.

"Why do you think, Vince?" she said between clenched teeth, "my family's here."

"You lost the right to call any of us family when you didn't come back," he growled.

He expected her to yell at him, to throw a punch or _something_. What he hadn't been expecting was for her whole body to slump, her fists uncurling as the fire in her eyes was extinguished. He'd _never _seen her back down from a fight so fast; hell, he'd never seen her back down from a fight _ever_. But here she was, her arms coming up to hug her small waist as she turned her gaze away from him.

"Yeah," she whispered, just loud enough for the three occupants of the store to here, "I guess you've got a point there." Her eyes met Mia's and Vince watched her smile sadly, "don't worry about that drive, Mia," she mumbled, "I'll just catch you another time."

Before anyone could answer her or object, Mack was leaving the store. Barely a minute later and the sound of her car roaring to life filled their ears before she was peeling out of the car park.

Vince hadn't moved from where he had been standing, watching the door she had just walked out of before he turned to grab his beer only to have the palm of Mia's hand connect with his cheek. "You're an asshole," she hissed, her eyes alight with the fire that had just been in Mack's eyes. Usually, it would ignite a fire in his veins that was now completely absent due to the arrival of Mack back into his life.

"Back off, Mia," he grunted.

"Why couldn't you just hear her out?" she continued angrily, her arms crossed over her chest, "you know she would have returned unless she had a good reason to stay away."

"What fucking reason could she have had for staying gone?" he asked, his voice rising slightly as his anger did.

"I don't fucking know, Vince!" she yelled and both men were surprised to hear Mia curse. She didn't do it all too often and generally only did so when she was _really _pissed. "That's what we were going to discuss on the damn drive but you had to go and open your big mouth!" she continued, "and when the hell was it decided that you got to speak for all of us when it came to her, huh? I don't give a shit what you might be thinking but Kenzie is _my _family and her leaving and not coming back didn't change that. You don't give up on family, Vince; remember that?"

She didn't stay around long enough to hear his reply as she left the small room and fished her phone out of her pocket so she could dial Letty.

"What's up, Mia?" Letty asked after the second ring.

"I need you to come pick me up so we can go find Kenzie," Mia said.

There was a short silence before Letty sighed, "what'd he say?"

"Nothing good," Mia growled, turning to glare at the back of Vince's head, "she left here before I could stop her and I don't know where she might have gone."

There was another short silence before Mia could hear the sound of a car being started. "I do," Letty answered, "pick you up in five."

* * *

Letty and Mia pulled up to the warehouse district where the races would be held later tonight to see a single car parked in a vacant lot. Letty pulled up right beside it and both women stepped out to see Mack sitting on the hood of her car, her back against the windshield as she looked over a few papers. Letty and Mia climbed on either side and snuggled up to Mack whose only reaction to their actions was a small quirk of her lips.

Mia leaned her head on Mack's shoulder and looked over the papers in her hand. She was pleasantly surprised to see they were house listings near her old place. Mia was thrilled because this meant Mack had plans on staying permanently and she couldn't be happier to have another member of her family back in her life.

"Little big for one person," Letty muttered from the other side of Mack, she too leaning her head on the shorter girl's shoulder, "you know you could always stay with us. Mia and Dom kept your room the same for when you came home."

Mack sent Mia a raised eyebrow and the younger woman smiled softly, "we knew you'd be back, Kenzie. It might not have been straight away like we'd hoped, but we just knew you'd come home."

"Why the hell didn't you come back sooner, shorty?" Letty asked, looking up at Mack who was frowning.

"It's complicated," Mack sighed.

"We've got time," Mia offered her quietly, smiling softly at her old friend.

"I tried to come back when I turned eighteen," Mack began to explain, refusing to meet their eyes, "got half-way home when two of my dad's goons nabbed me outside of a bus station and took me back. Dad was pissed, screamed at me for hours about abandoning him for 'piece of shit nobodies'. We argued and things got real violent, real fast.

"I don't remember a whole lot," she told them, "everything was kind of a blur. After we left, I got into some pretty hardcore drugs and was coming down from a fix when he punched me."

Mack heard Mia's sharp inhale and Letty's muttered, 'fuck', but still refused to look at either woman as she continued. "He told me if I even thought about returning to LA, he'd personally bury every single person I love," she said, her voice as empty as her eyes as she stared down at her hands, "I don't even know how many times I hit him; by the time his whore of a girlfriend came running into the room screaming he was unconscious and my knuckles were bleeding like crazy.

"Got arrested for aggravated assault and a bunch of other shit," she scoffed, "got thrown in prison for three years before I was let out on good behaviour."

"Shit, Kenzie," Letty muttered, "that's fucked up. But it still don't explain why you didn't come back two years ago."

Mack nodded, "remember those hardcore drugs I was telling you about?" she waited only a beat before she continued, "well my addiction got real bad on the inside and one of the terms of my parole was that I put myself in rehab and get myself cleaned up. It's taken me a while but I've been clean for almost six months and my parole officer finally said I could return home." She smiled now, thinking about where she was and who she was with. "He didn't have to tell me twice," she chuckled, "bought myself a car, packed up my shit and here I am."

"Where's your dad in all this, Kenzie?" Letty asked, still reeling from everything she had just learnt.

Mack grinned ferally, her eyes gleaming, "bastard got himself thrown in prison for killing two cops," she replied, her tone dripping with satisfaction; not at the murders but at the fact her father had gotten exactly what he deserved.

There was a long silence before Mia decided it was time to move on to lighter topics. "You coming to the races tonight?" she asked, turning to look at Mack.

"Of course, she's coming," Letty snorted, "you gotta race this or I will."

Mack chuckled, "I'll come," she answered Mia, "but I ain't racin'. Not tonight at least. But you're more than welcome to race her if you want, Ticia."

Letty had only been joking but her head snapped to Mack at the older woman's words. "You serious?" she questioned hopefully, "don't go fucking with me, Kenzie."

"If anyone can handle my baby, it's you," Mack replied with a nod, "she's ready for a race anyway."

"Yes!" Letty exclaimed, fist pumping the air and making Mia and Mack chuckle.

"If we're going to the races than we should got get ready," Mia told the two women as they all slid from the car. "We'll head back to my place and get ready," she continued as she watched Letty move over to her car; Mia was going to ride back with Mack so they could catch up a bit more and so she could tell the older woman that what Vince said was a bunch of shit.

"It's barely three o'clock, Mia," Mack answered incredulously, "races don't start for several hours."

"Which give us an ample amount of time to find you something absolutely amazing to wear before we all catch up," Mia grinned, "now, get your ass in the car and let's go."

Mack raised her hands in surrender, chuckling to herself as she watched Letty wink at her before she got in her car. Mia climbed into Mack's car and Mack shook her head affectionately before she climbed in too. She wound her window down just as Letty did too and grinned at her second best friend. "You up for a race?" she asked; she may not want to race tonight but she was more than happy to race Letty.

"What're the stakes?" Letty replied immediately, putting on her sunglasses as she smirked at Mack.

"Braggin' rights, of course," Mack answered with a smirk of her own, "Mia, will you call it?"

Mia nodded as the two women started their cars. She grinned as she felt Mack's car vibrate with power as her friend revved her engine just as Letty did the same.

"Ready," she began, listening as the revving got louder and feeling as her grin got wider.

"Set," she continued, looking at both Letty and Mack who both wore identical grins. This was what they lived for, the thrill of the race.

"Go."


	2. Chapter 2

**Hye guys, forgot to add that I don't own anything except my OC's rights go where they need to go!**

* * *

Letty won. By a full _ten seconds_. Mia and Mack had stood back as she did her victory dance, both of them chuckling at the sight before Mia ushered both women into the house and up to her room. They spent the entire afternoon in the room as Mack allowed Mia and Letty to dress her up. Dom had come home a couple hours ago and had come into Mia's room only to quickly shut the door again after getting an eyeful of an almost completely naked Mack. All three girls had chuckled at that before Letty had left the room for a bit and Mia had continued to use Mack as a barbie doll.

Mack wasn't allowed down stairs for _anything_ after the two women were finished with her and all three of them had even eaten dinner in Mia's room. As they waited for the right moment to leave the room, Letty and Mia caught Mack up on everything she had missed over the last six years. She could admit, it stung to hear about Vince getting with a bunch of Racer Chasers but she managed to keep her feelings to herself as she continued to listen to her friends talk.

Her feelings for Vince hadn't changed over the years and sometimes it was the thought of coming back to him that kept her going in prison. Vince hadn't been her first or even her second, but Mack knew she wanted him to be her last. Unfortunately, her father had royally fucked everything up when he carted her off. Vince wasn't hers anymore; all those plans they had made no longer existed and thinking about it only made the dull ache in her chest increase. So she stopped thinking about it. She simply enjoyed being around her two best friends again for the first time in almost six years. She had missed them so much and being around them helped to ease the dull ache in her chest.

When Dom finally called up the stairs that it was time to go, Mack almost vaulted over the bed to get out of the room. The two women chuckled at her actions, unaware of just how much she hated being locked away in a small room for extended amounts of time. It reminded her too much of her cell when she was in prison and she was more than happy to escape the suffocating confines of the room.

Mack was the first one down the stairs and ran straight into Leon's chest as she stumbled on the last stair. She felt his hands grip her waist and used his arms to steady herself before she could embarrass herself any more. "Shit," she muttered, "that was close." When she got no reply, Mack looked up to see Leon gaping at her. She sent him a raised eyebrow but when he didn't move or say anything, she scowled. "What?" she demanded, pushing away from him and dusting herself off before she placed her hands on her hips.

Dom came into the room at that moment. He caught sight of her and almost choked on the mouthful of beer he had been in the process of drinking. Mack was dressed in a pair of leather pants that looked like they had been painted on her toned legs; they hugged every curve and accentuated her ass in a way that immediately made Dom want to throw one of his own shirts over her just to cover her up more. His eyes drifted up to her top, if you could call it a top. It was basically just a scrap of fabric held over her chest by two pieces of string; one going around her neck and the other tying at the back of her back. It dipped low, revealing the swell of her modest breasts whilst still managing to keep everything relatively hidden.

Dom didn't know what bothered him more; seeing a woman he thought as his sister dressed so provocatively or the fact that everything she was wearing belonged to his _actual _sister. The only part of her outfit he even remotely approved of was the worn black combat boots she wore on her feet; Dom knew Mia would have tried to get her in a pair of heels but it looked like Mack _still _hated wearing heels and for that he was grateful. It was bad enough he was going to have to deal with Vince when every man at the races began hitting on Mack tonight; the heels would have just accentuated her legs and ass even more.

His eyes moved to her face and he noticed that she wore very minimal make-up; only mascara and eyeliner accentuated her eyes and a dark red lipstick painted her lips. Her hair was curled but the sides were still pulled back to keep her hair out of her face. In short, Mack looked absolutely gorgeous and Dom could see that the two newest members of his crew thought the exact same thing. _Shit_.

"Ya'll gonna keep starin' at me like a couple of gold fish?" Mack asked uncomfortably, folding her arms over her chest and only succeeding in giving everyone an eyeful of the cleavage it created. When everyone seemed incapable of replying to her, Mack rolled her eyes and turned to face the two women descending the stairs. "You guys are responsible for this," she told them both, pointing over her shoulder at the gaping men, "I'm going to get a burger before I head to the races; see ya there."

She bypassed Jesse, Leon, and Dom before she left the house and made her way to her car parked on the side of the road. She had just reached the door when she heard her name being called and turned to see Leon and Jesse running up to her. "You boys come out here to gawk at me some more?" she questioned with a raised eyebrow.

Leon gave her a pantie dropping grin and it only made her roll her eyes before her lips stretched into a playful grin. "Can you blame us, girl?" he questioned flirtatiously, "you look fine in that outfit."

Mack walked the short distance to stand in front of him, her hips swinging tantalizingly as her playful grin became more coy. She stopped right in front of him, their chests only inches away from one another as she looked up at him through her thick lashes. "On account of you complimenting me just now," she whispered to him, standing on her toes and placing her lips at his ear, "I ain't gonna kick your ass for calling me _girl_. But let this be your first and _only _warning. I haven't been a girl in a long time, Leon; and I'm too much woman for you to handle anyway."

She stepped back, winked at him, and walked back over to her car. Jesse snorted at the awestruck look on Leon's face before he spoke up. "We were hoping we could come get a burger with you," he said, "head to the races together afterwards."

A nod was the only answer he received as Mack got into her car. When neither man chose to move, Mack leaned casually out of her window and looked at the two of them closely. "Well," she began, "you gonna get in or what?"

That seemed to kick them into gear and Mack chuckled as they wrestled for who was going to be in the front. Jesse won and Mack's chuckle turned into a hearty laugh when she saw the pouted face of Leon as she looked in the review mirror.

"Don't be late, Mackenzie," Dom yelled from the door and Mack leaned out the window again as she revved her car.

"Whatever you say _dad_," she teased before she burnt rubber and sped off down the street.

* * *

Vince had just finished getting ready for the races and was coming down stairs when he heard Dom and Mia arguing. He knew Mack was here; had seen her car parked on the side of the road when he pulled up but he was more than happy to avoid seeing her as long as possible.

"The fuck was she wearing?" he heard Dom hiss at Mia as he took the stairs one at a time slowly. Mia looked beautiful as always, wearing a pair of jeans and a top that showed a few inches of her stomach. Vince was pissed when his body didn't react as it always did and was even angrier when he realized he was looking for Mack. He knew Mia had been picking her clothes so he was sure she was wearing something decent but Vince had no doubt that Mack could make a potato sack look sexy and the thought irked him.

"Clothes," Mia replied sarcastically, "and she looks like a million dollars so don't even think about it."

"Think about what?" Dom asked innocently before his face hardened, "those ain't clothes, Mia and she needs to change into something that covers _a lot _more than that top does."

Dom went to move towards the door but Mia stopped him with a hand on his chest and a stern glare. "She's twenty-three-years-old, Dom," she told him, "she doesn't need you or anyone else to babysit her."

"Yeah," Letty finally said, standing by the front door as she looked outside, "besides, looks like Leon and Jesse have decided to stick to her like glue tonight."

That statement got everyone's attention and even Vince moved to the front door. His jaw slackened when he saw Mack standing by her car and felt his body instantly react to what he was seeing. Mia hadn't been lying when he said she looked like a million dollars and it seemed he wasn't the only one to see it. His fists tightened when he saw Leon give her that smile he gave Racer Chasers before he took them up to his room.

When Mack walked up to him, Vince was waiting for the punch he expected her to dish out for whatever comment he had just made. He felt his jaw harden and his teeth grind when she pressed herself against Leon and whispered something into his ear before she pulled away and walked back to her car. Whatever she had said had left Leon with a stupid expression on his face, one that made Vince want to punch him. Hard.

Jesse said something to her and Vince watched as she nodded before she got in her car. When neither man moved, she leaned out of her window and said something that made them scramble to get into the car. Vince felt his temper rise when they fought for who got to sit in the front with her before Jesse won and settled into the passenger side with a smug smile as Leon pouted. He felt like he had been doused in ice water and yet set on fire simultaneously when he heard her laugh before her car roared to life and she sped off down the street.

Vince was too busy glaring down the street that he never saw the scheming look Letty and Mia shared before they both kissed Dom on the cheek and left the house. Dom's hand on Vince's shoulder shook him from his stupor and he lost it. "What the fuck was that?" he growled, "and what the fuck was she wearing?"

Dom hid the grin he felt trying to spread his lips and instead shrugged his shoulders at Vince's question. "Like Mia said," he began, "she's old enough to wear what she wants."

He didn't get an answer; instead, Vince muttered angrily to himself before he made his way over to his car. Dom watched him peel out of the driveway and finally let himself grin. Mia had been right, Vince still loved Mack no matter how much he tried to deny it. Now it was just a matter of whether they fight out their frustrations or screw them out. Though, knowing Mack and Vince, they'd do both.

Things were going to get real interesting, real fast.

* * *

"So, Mack," Jesse began as he watched the petite woman in front of him devour her _second _burger, "you grew up with the others?"

Leon, who had been watching Mack with clear admiration, straightened at the question. He too was eager to know more about the woman sitting beside him. They watched Mack finish the mouthful she'd just been eating and looked up at the two of them. "Yeah," she answered, "Dom and I couldn't stand each other when we were little but our parents kept forcing us together so we'd have someone our own ages to play and hangout with.

"When Mia came along, Dom warmed up to me more; he wanted to show Mia the kind of big brother he could be and didn't want her to think he was mean to girls." Leon and Jesse watched Mack smile softly, "we grew closer after that," she continued, "Dom became the brother I never had and Mia filled the role of little sister easily.

"Letty came into our lives shortly after," she said, her smile becoming a grin, "she had eyes for Dom the moment she saw him and told Mia and I that she was going to snag him one way or another. As you can see, Letty certainly came through with that promise.

"When Dom met Vince in third grade, I didn't much like him. I thought Dom was gonna stop hanging around me now that he had another guy in his life," she told them honestly. "Dom never did; we just had an extra person around whenever we hung out," she said.

"If you didn't like Vince, how the hell did you guys become an item?" Leon questioned.

Mack's smile become sad as she answered. "I saw the way Vince acted when he wasn't around the other kids at school; the way he was with Mia and Dom," she told them, "I don't know when it happened but one day I realized the feelings I got around Vince were the signs of a crush. Mind you, I only realized that when Mia came home talking about this crush she had on some kid at her school.

"Vince never noticed me as anything more than Dom and Mia's annoying little friend. I was chubby and had braces; my hair was a mess and I dressed like a guy more than I ever did a girl. I looked nothing like the girls Vince tried to go after, nor did I act like them."

Mack fell quiet as she took another bite of her burger; Leon and Jesse waited impatiently for her to finish, both of them eager to hear what she had to say.

"I went away for summer camp when I was fifteen," she continued when she finished the bite she had been eating. "Became obsessed with physical fitness and eating healthy; lost all my excess weight," she told them, "a few of the girls there taught me how to dress to impress without stepping outside of my comfort zone; they also helped me fix my hair and I managed to sneak away from camp long enough to find someone to remove my braces.

"Came back with a new look and a new attitude. Vince was a dick, said something that made me punch him in the face and suddenly it wasn't me chasing him but him chasing me," she finished.

When the two men realized she wasn't going to go into further detail they both groaned. Mack chuckled at them before she finished her burger. She threw some bills of the table and stood up, Leon and Jesse following after her as they all left the diner; Leon claiming shotgun for the ride to the warehouse district.

It didn't take them long to get to the warehouse district and Leon directed Mack to the Toretto crew's usual parking area. The crowd parted to let the beautiful car through; everyone looking inside to catch a peek at the newcomer.

"Vultures," Mack muttered, "the whole damn lot of 'em."

Leon and Jesse chuckled as Mack came to stop beside Dom's car and they all piled out of the car.

* * *

Vince was standing with one of the regular Racer Chasers, a busty blonde with lips as fake as her chest. His attention was diverted from her when he heard the roar of Mack's Camaro; funny, how he was already familiar with the sound that he didn't even need to see the car to know it was hers. He looked up in time to see it pull up next to Dom's and watched as Mack, Leon, and Jesse stepped out. His jaw clenched when he saw Leon blatantly flirting with Mack and was even more pissed to see her flirting back.

He pushed away the Racer Chaser, who protested loudly before she went to find someone else to try and get taken home with tonight, as Vince stood straighter. His fists clenched tightly when he saw Leon throw his arm around Mack's waist, and noticed how Mack didn't seem to shrug it off. If anything, she leaned into his embrace before she playfully bumped their hips together.

"Fuck off," he said to the red head that was trying to saddle up to him. He wasn't in the mood no more; in fact, all he wanted to do was pull Mack out of Leon's arms and punch him in the face for touching _his _woman. He stopped himself, reminding himself that Mack wasn't his woman no more; nor did he want her to be his woman. _She _had left _him_. _She _was the one who didn't return. He had waited _months_, sure each and every day was going to be the day she pulled up to the house and announced she was home to stay.

When Leon, Jesse, and Mack made their way over to Dom, Vince walked over to them as well. He glared at Leon who quickly dropped his arm from around Mack's waist, raising his hands in surrender. Mack didn't notice, already being pulled into a hug from Dom.

Vince glared at any and all men who even glanced at Mack for too long, before he trained his glare on the woman herself. He was confused; he was angry and hurt by what she'd done and yet he couldn't help but love her. He'd loved her since he was fifteen and like the fool that he was, he had believed she loved him too. Of course, he'd been proven wrong and yet he couldn't help the affection he felt for her as he watched her smile and laugh with Dom.

Her eyes met his and Vince watched as her smile faded and her eyes lost their happiness. He knew he'd gone too far earlier when he had talked to her in the store but the angry part of him refused to apologize for what he had said. Vince wanted her to hurt just as much as he was and so he smirked down at her before he pulled the nearest Racer Chaser close to him.

He watched her eyes darken with anger and felt his body respond to the look before it was suddenly gone; being replace by a look of sad acceptance before she shook her head and turned away. Vince wanted to grab and pull her to him so he could make her meet his gaze. He didn't do that, though; instead, he turned his gaze to the Racer Chaser as he tried to ignore Mack.

"Told ya, you'd look hot as hell," he heard Letty say, followed shortly by that laugh that always managed to speed his heart up a fraction.

"I know I _feel _awkward as hell," came Mack's reply and Vince lost the battle not to look at her. "Letty, I can feel every set of eyes on me and it's making me uncomfortable," she continued with a sigh.

Same old Mack, she never did like being the center of attention. He watched as Letty tried to talk up her confidence but Vince knew that wasn't the reason she was uncomfortable. Mack had always hated when people paid too much attention to her; she had been a virtual wallflower until she had come home from summer camp when she was fifteen. The only time anyone, including himself, had paid attention to her before then was if they were picking on her. Vince had spent months apologizing for all the shit he had done to Mack; he'd felt even more guilty when he had finally taken the time to learn what kind of girl Mack really was.

"I think I'm just gonna head back to my hotel room," Mack continued, breaking Vince from his thoughts.

"Are you…" Letty was cut off as two Hispanic guys walked up to the two women.

Vince watched as the two men basically ignored Letty, everyone already knowing about her ties to Dom, as they set their hungry gazes on Mack. He wanted to interfere but instead, he decided to see how this played out. He couldn't hear what they were saying as someone decided to jack up their music, but he watched the smirk on Letty's face as she stepped away from the small group and moved closer to an already glaring Dom.

He felt that familiar protectiveness and anger flare up as he watched one of the guys throw his arms around Mack's waist and pull her to him. Vince took a step forward only to stop when Mack pushed away from the guy. He saw her hiss something at the man, though, he couldn't hear what she said. When Mack tried to walk away, the guy grabbed her arm. Vince smirked as he watched Mack turned around and punch the guy in the jaw. She didn't stick around when he let her go; instead, she walked to her car, quickly saying something to Letty, Dom, and Mia, before she hopped into her car and left the scene.

He watched her taillights disappear before his attention was diverted as Letty stepped up to him. "Go find another dick to polish," she told the Racer Chaser still hanging off of him. The woman wisely left, hurrying into the crowd of people and leaving him with Letty. "I don't know what you think you're playin' at, Vince," she told him, "but if you don't pull your head outta your ass, you're gonna lose her for good."

"She chose to leave, Letty," he replied, crossing his arms over his chest, "and she chose to stay gone for six years. I'm not going to pretend that never happened just because all of you seem happy to do so."

"That's bullshit and you know it," Letty argued, "you know her better than that, V. You know she would have come back if she didn't have a good reason to stay away."

"And what reason's that, huh?" he asked her.

She shrugged, "that ain't my story to tell, man; but I'm just gonna tell you this. Mia thinks Leon and Mack would be real cute together. She's planning on playing matchmaker tomorrow at lunch. By the looks of things, Leon's real into Mack and you haven't exactly given her a reason to say no to him, now have you?"

Vince didn't reply and Letty walked off a moment later. He was silent for another moment before he swore and made his way to his car. He passed Letty and Dom, the former smirking at him as she pulled out a small card and handed it to him. It was from the hotel Mack was staying at and Vince glared at her before he snatched the card and made his way to his car.

Vince wasted no time in leaving the warehouse district as he headed in the direction of the hotel. He was going to talk to Mack, maybe then he'd be able to move on from her.

However, when he saw the crashed midnight blue Camaro, all thoughts of getting over her fled his mind as his world seemed to come to a screeching halt.

* * *

Mia and Letty were laughing about some rookie who had thought he could easily beat Letty because she was a woman. Dom was standing beside them, his arm wrapped around Letty's waist as he smiled proudly. The two women barely glanced at him when his phone rang but they did pay closer attention when Dom suddenly let go of Letty and stiffened.

"Vince?" he asked, "calm down... Fuck... Where are you?.. We'll be right there."

Dom hung up the phone, his face grave as he looked down at Letty and Mia. "What?" Mia asked, growing nervous, "Dom, what is it? What's wrong?"

"It's Mack," he replied quietly, their hearts sinking, "she's been in an accident. It's not looking too good.

"We gotta go."


End file.
